


After the Game is Gone

by HarmonyHouston



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nekoma, headcanon sugawara can sing, i have a hyperfixation on haikyuu now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyHouston/pseuds/HarmonyHouston
Summary: Karasuno lost against Nekoma and Sugawara notices the umcomfortable silence on the drive back to the school.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Kudos: 14





	After the Game is Gone

Karasuno’s Boys Volleyball team sat defeated on their bus home. They had lost a match against Nekoma and it was clear everyone was just really depressed over it. They had been so close but Nekoma was able to turn the game in their favor. 

Sugawara looked around the bus, not even Coach Ukai was able to say anything, they all thought they had the game. The sour mood from the bus was painful and he could clearly tell that most if not all were uncomfortable with the silence. 

He pulled out his phone and earbuds which made Asahi and Daichi turn towards him. 

“Like old times?” Daichi asked.

Sugawara nodded as he scrolled through his YouTube looking for an old cover he did a year ago. 

“Freedom. That one’s pretty uplifting.” Asahi said, beginning to hum the bridge of the song. 

The grey haired 3rd year pulled up the instrumental and began to hum the beginning, let Daichi and Asahi take over the BG vocals once the lyrics began to flow on screen.

“If you notice this, I walked to a distant place.”

The acapella turned heads already. The second years and Kiyoko were grinning and Coach Ukai, along with the first years and Takeda were surprised. None of them knew Sugawara could sing. 

“My enemy is myself, I always want to go beyond. Oh yeah.”

Nishinoya joined in on the singing, his voice surprisingly smooth, and not as rash as they thought, harmonizing immediately with Sugawara.

“The way to go without deciding the scale. At one angle is so,”

“Not one!” Tanaka called out.

“Only for the accumulated time on and on, to the unseen future.” Sugawara singing that line alone, ringing throughout the bus.

Hinata eyes sparkled at the comradery of his teammates with glee tapping his fingers against his knees keeping up with the beat. Kageyama smiling as Tsukishima nodded his head, Yamaguchi recording on his phone.

“Stand up even if you fall! Beyond running through, what are you waiting for?” 

“Speed up!” Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita yelled out.

“It doesn’t end here, the road continues on!” Kiyoko sang the last line.

Sugawara unplugged his headphones letting the instrumental play smiling at everyone’s happy faces. So what if they lost the game? The only thing they can do is get on their feet and try again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> my kin memories are the reason why i keep writing.


End file.
